BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR
by Rain Everwood
Summary: ... you just might get it. what happens when Sam and Paulinas argument is over heard but a wish granting ghost? Femslash 1 shot mild lemmon


**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR **

By Rain Everwood

Ravin: A long time ago. I saw a pic of Salina. She a mix of Sam and Paulina. It inspired me to tern her into there kid instead of just a fusion. so here it is at long last. I bataed this 1 myself. I worked really hard for a long time on this 1 shot. So if there's problems pleas take it easy on me. I hope u all like it and pleas comment. Toongrowner is who inspired me and this is the pic .com/?q=paulinasam&order=9&offset=48#/d3g3tyl

This fic is a 1 shot however there might be future sequels.I don't own nothin but my OCs and the story.

It was a bright sunny day in Amity Park. The birds were singing, flowers were every ware and you could almost hear music in the air. Needless to say Sam Manson was miserable. She was sitting in the park reading under an umbrella. For the first time in a long time she was on her own. Danny was with his family on a rode trip and Tucker was visiting his cousin.

"Well look what the cat spit up."

The annoying accented voice of Paulina cut through the Goth teens mined.

"Oh hay. You know, I wouldn't be out here if I were you. I saw the dog catchers not long ago."

As the girls had a "snark" fest, neither noticed a certain wish granting ghost watching them with an amused smile.

"Wow! Your looking pretty thick today. Are you getting fat or did the collective foot ball teem get you knocked up?"

Sam smirked as she saw Paulina fuming over the insult. However the Latina recovered quickly.

"No but maybe its yours."

Sam scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You wish."

"Oh yes. Because I SOOOO wish I was carrying your baby."

She said with ample sarcasm. However Desiree didn't care as the fight gave her just what she'd been looking for. A careless wish for her to grant. Her laughter grabbed the teens attention.

"As you wish it, so shall it be! And you know what? This is such a great wish, I'm not even going to tweak it. Well I'll be seeing yah."

Before either girl could say anything the ghost flew away laughing hysterically.

(insert Danny Phantom theme here)

Paulina was fuming and was stomping down the street with Sam running after her looking panicked.

"Paulina! What are you planning to do?"

"I'm getting an abortion! I am not loosing my figure least of all having your freak baby."

"Listen I know you hate me and I'm not to fond of you either but for goodness sake! Think of the baby. I know its not what we planned or even natural but we can't kill this baby!"

"What's your problem? With all that touchy feely crap your always into, I'd have sworn you'd be a pro choice girl."

"Yes… no… I don't know.. But listen. It's my baby to. Don't I get any say?"

"No."

The dark skinned girl said with a bored look.

"I…I'll pay you!"

Sam said head down and fists clenched. Paulina's eyes grew wide as she took an unsteady step back.

"Excuse me?"

Sam looked up frowning with eyes filled with tears.

"You heard me. My family's rich remember? I don't care what it takes, how much it costs. Pleas just don't get rid of her."

"sigh… fine but what makes you so shore the baby will be a her?"

Sam just stared at her for a moment.

"You really don't pay attention in biology class do you? Were both girls. Even though this is some kind of magic I'm betting xx + xx still = xx."

"But isn't that algebra?"

Sam looked on the verge of face-faulting.

"You know what… never mined. Lets just figure out what were going to do now."

"What do you mean?"

The now pregnant girl looked nervous as she new what was coming next.

"sigh… We need to tell our parents."

"I…don't thing that's a good idea…"

Sam noticed the teen before her was looking very vulnerable at the moment.

"Paulina? Is every thing ok at home?"

The Latina turned away from the look of concern on Sam's face.

"It's nothing. Forget I…"

Before she was finished she was turned around. Her blue eyes locked with violet once. Paulina couldn't hold back now that there was nothing she could do but expose her secret.

"Fine! My parents treat me like crap ok! Shore they buy me what ever I want but they always have something negative to say. They say I'm a tramp and a disappointment. But instead of really doing anything they gust sit back and watch. Like they want to give me every chants to prove them right. The truth is… I'm still a virgin. I just act like a slut at school to build up a rep to make myself feel better."

The girl was now crying and hugging Sam tight. The Goth was completely blind sided. In 20 minutes a girl that hated her and that she hated back became the mother of her childe and was now crying in her arms.

"um… uh. It's going to be ok. I'll be right buy you and our girl. Promise."

She gave the now calming girl a warm smile.

"Do you mean that? After every thing I've said to you?"

"Yah. Listen, I feel were your coming from. My parents don't approve of me either. Though they express it differently. If you have my back with my parents, I'll have your back with yours. "

Paulina nodded with a shy smile and the new found friends headed off to face the music. Sam saw first hand the not so nice dynamic of the Sanchez family. The argument over whether the story was true took 45 minutes to start with and half was in Spanish. Now Mr. Sanchez stood up and fixed both girls with a hard glair.

"Well the answer hear is clear. Simply get rid of it."

To both Sam and her parents shock, Paulina immediately started pleading.

"No Poppy! Pleas. If not for me, for Sam. She's my only real friend!"

Sam's eyes went wide. A blush crept onto her face as the true gravity of the otherwise simple statement hit her.

"NO! I will not have an…an… AN ABOMINATION! Living in this house. If you will not destroy this unholy THING, you and your hoar can get out!"

At this point Paulina's mom was crying and talking to herself in Spanish.

"Se nos equivocamos. ¿Cómo podría haber tenido una cosa tan sucia para un niño?"

Sam didn't know much Spanish, but she caught enough to know her friends mom wasn't crying for her daughter. Paulina was sobbing now. Pleading with her dad to not do this. But the hard man held firm with a look of pure revulsion.

"No. we put up with your ways for to long. It was bad enough before. But now you make alliances with Satan to have your punta's demon spawn! No more. Get your shit and go!"

Between the shock of every thing that had happened and blind anger towards the Sanchezs, Sam hadn't even fully noticed she was now walking down the side walk pulling a wagon full of hastily packed trash bags of Paulina's belongings. Upon a quick inspection of her surroundings she could tell they were on there way to her house and that Paulina was quietly crying.

"If it means anything, I'm really sorry about this."

"It was only a matter of time. None of this is your fault. After all, I new there was a ghost out there that granted wishes. Remember pretty Paulina?"

Despite herself Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"I still have never seen anything so cute yet disturbing at the same time"

Paulina cracked a smile then looked sad again.

"I'm sorry about before. You know… every thing. I really never hated you. I just… bought into my own lie."

"It's cool. And I have an ace in the hole for my parents. So don't worry about a thing."

Not to much later they made it to the Manson residence. After Sam explained everything including what happened at Paulina's, Sam's mom fainted.

"Well… This is highly abnormal. And your shore that Fenton boy had nothing to do with this?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Danny's whole family is out of town dad. And even though this is so not what I had in mined I won't abandon my baby or my friend."

She raps an arm around Paulina's shoulders some what protectively.

Her dad, being super old-fashioned smiled despite the weirdness of the situation.

"Well Muffin, I'm proud of you for taking responsibility in this."

"I'm not shore about this."

Misses Manson said as she sat up in her seat. She folded her arms and frowned a little.

"I mean really. What will the neighbors think. People will think your both lesbians."

The way she said this left know doubt that it was meant as both a question and a "you had better not be" sort of thing. This set both girls into a deep blush. However Sam still had a card to play.

"Well it's sort of a shame you feel that way. Paulina was saying before that she wanted to try and work some pink into my close."

Misses Manson's eyes went wide at that.

"And buy compromising and going with fuchsia and hot-pink, I was actually starting to warm up to the idea. But if the neighbors are going to talk than…"

"Hold on now! I never said no. I was just voicing a concern. But I think it might actually be good for you to "hang out" with another girl instead of just those boys. Come to think about it. This will prepare you for when u meat a nice man some day and have a baby of your own."

Misses Manson when on like that for a good long time. The thought of there being any hope of her daughter becoming more feminine simply made the "Stepford wife want to be" giddy. A month passed and the girls became tighter and tighter friends. Both learning just how much they had in comin. Nether spoke of it to 1 another but Misses Manson's words lingered even still in there minds.

~This is ridiculous. Me and Sam are friends and that's it. Its not even like I fined her hot. I mean she's pretty cute… Well really cute. Especially when she reads and her face starts changing with each sentence. Sigh… ok! She's hot. But that doesn't make me…~

~…gay for thinking Paulina's hot. I mean every 1 knows she's hot. And ok she has a sweet personality…but she's definitely no Danny. I like him. I can't…~

~…like Sam more than Inviso Bill. He saved my life. But then again. Sam gave me a home when I needed 1.~

The game of Go Fish they had been playing had come to a screeching halt as both girls had started thinking about each other yet again. Finally Paulina couldn't take it any more.

"Sammy? Have you been thinking about us to?"

"sigh… Yes I have…"

Paulina blushed hard as she took a deep breath.

"The only way were ever going to get over this is to test it."

Sam dropped her cards and her jaw in shock.

"H how?"

"Well seeing as you parents are at that party. I think it would be safe enough to kiss and see what happens."

"k…kiss?"

Sam's whole face had gone beet red. But she slowly nods and moves the cards from between them. Both scoot closer together on Sam's bed and with a resolute nod Paulina cups Sam's soft warm cheeks and plants a kiss on her lips. The kiss slowly and smoothly deepened as they closed there eyes and held each other tighter. The damn of emotion burst as the pent up feelings they shared for each other came to the surface. Sam took command quickly, lightly licking at her Latten beauties lips to be let in. Paulina eagerly complied allowing the Goth girl's tongue to explore. They both fell over in each others arms lost in the passion of the moment as their hands roamed over each others bodies. The tastes and smells and touches intoxicating them. Driving out everything but each other. Yet again they were being watched buy Desiree.

~Well isn't this sweet. I guess her moms wish can wait.~

Sam had graduated from Paulina's lips to her neck as she groped the busty young woman below her. The dark skinned beauty moaned as she held Sam tight. Soon close were discarded and not an inch of ether girl didn't know the sweet caress of fingers, lips and tongues. The sounds of there passion rang through the thankfully empty house. Each having, giving and sharing climaxes, 1 after another like waves on a shore of desire, love and longing. There spur of the moment passion was cut short when Sam spotted her clock and saw her parents would be home soon. They quickly washed and changed into there night close. After they made shore all evidence was gone the exhausted girls fell asleep together on the floor against the bed.

As soon as the Manson's got home, Misses Manson went to look in on the girls.

"John! Look. I think they might have been having the sex."

She whispered to her husband. He come over and peeked in. he like his wife saw the girls snuggled together. However buy pure luck and miner intervention on the part of a certain green ghost. Sam's TV was on and the controllers to her PS3 were next to each girl.

"Honey, you worry to much. Looks like they just fell asleep playing video games. Sleep snuggling is normal."

With that said the night came to an end. However the following morning Paulina woke to 2 surprises. #1, Sam woke her with a deep loving kiss and #2, her belly and breasts hade grown. Making her appear to be about 4 months in rather than 1. Suddenly something bumped inside her. At the same time Sam jumped a little.

"I don't know what's going on but I think the baby just kicked."

Sam said in awe, caressing Paulina's belly.

"But how is that possible? Look how fat I am! How did this happen over night?"

Paulina was starting to freak out a little. Seeing this Sam held her close, stroking her hair.

"Shhhh shhhh… It's ok. I've got you. Your all right. Maybe the magic that caused this is accelerating the pregnancy."

"I don't know… What if there's something wrong with our baby?"

Warmth filled Sam even more so than when they had kissed last night.

"You… you've never called her that before."

Now Paulina was blushing. There friendship had formed fast and up until last night there was something more that had been steering within her heart.

"Sammy… I think… I love you."

A tear ran down the Goth's cheek. Its path taking a wide ark as it detour around the huge grin on her face. Sam's violet eyes locked onto Paulina's blue 1s.

"I don't know if it truly is love but…"

She kisses the Latina deeply and lovingly.

"I wouldn't mined if it is. Now then, lets get you to the hospital."

Hours later and they were given the all clear. Both mother and child were healthy. Sam took her new girlfriend to the Nasty Burger to celebrate. The little family to be's peas came to a halt when an all to familiar voice rang out.

"What the! Sam? And Paulina? Eating together!"

"Oh no…"

Sam didn't want to look but she had to. Shirley enough it wasn't only Tucker but Danny as well. Both apparently getting back at the same time.

"Hay Sam, what's going on hear?"

Danny asked looking confused. Sam started to explain every thing. The fight, the wish, Paulina's parents and even the kiss though the following love making was left out. Tucker and Danny were both completely shell shocked.

"Let me get this strait… You to are in love and having a baby? And all this happened in a month!"

"Danny… I know you like Paulina but you're my best friend."

"Pardon?"

Tucker broke in frowning.

"1 of! 1 of my best friends. I don't want to loose you guys because I'm bi."

Before either of the boys could say anything a new voice broke in.

"WHAT! Its not bad enough you're a dike but your dating this looser and helping it spawn now to!"

Dash had walked in in-time to hear some of what had been going on.

"Well, I'm legitimately surprised you even know the word spawn to start with."

Danny said glairing at the blond jock.

"Leave us alone Dash. Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't kick your narrow ass."

"Yah. Paulina's 1 of us now. And we take care of our friends. Right Danny?

"Right Tuck. So just leave them alone. Or is picking on girls all your good for?"

Dash was so enraged it looked like the vain in his head was about to burst. He suddenly grabbed Danny and punched him sending him flying across the restaurant. Paulina moved faster than it seemed like she should have been able to and sprayed Dash in the eyes with pepper spray. Sam followed this up buy introducing Dashes face to her size 11 boot sending the oaf reeling back. Tucker had oddly enough pulled lipstick out of his fanny pack and sprayed pink goo all over dash that bound him like a strait jacket. Sam ran to Danny will Tuck called the cops.

"Danny are you ok?"

"Yah. Wow looks like I'm not the only hero in town anymore."

He said with a pained but genuine smile.

"Tucker, I don't think that's your color."

Paulina giggled as she pointed at the lipstick.

"My cozen Wade makes them for Danny's cozen Kim. He gave me this to give Sam as a souvenir."

All 4 teens laughed and soon the cops arrested Dash. From that day on having the support of there friends to give them strength Sam and Paulina chose not to hide there love. Eventually Sam's parents found out. The argument was long but love won out. 6 months later a beautiful baby girl was born. She was named Salina. Danny and Tucker shared the honor of being her Godfathers. Unlike her parents Salina grew up surrounded buy love and support.

[16 years later]

"Mama! Mommy! I'm leaving!"

Salina called out. She stood buy the door wearing her thigh high black boots, her favorite black mini skirt with a pink skull, and her pink sweater/ halter-top. Her bye colored eyes glinting with excitement.

"Ok hun. You have fun with you friends."

Sam call out from upstairs. Salina ran outside and almost crashed into her friends waiting for her.

"Finally. Were going to…"

"…Be late for the movie."

Wined the twins Ash and Diana Fenton. They were 14 and the children of Danny and Ember, who was turned into a half ghost years ago. They were pail and had spiky dark blue hair. At first glance at there close you might think they were emo. However it was merely a more relaxed stile of punk.

"Yah. Do u know how hard it was to get Jack to baby sit my lil brother?"

Chimed in Allie. She was the eldest child of Tucker and Valarie. Falling in with the slightly dark feel of her friends the ebony girl dressed in a black V necked top and white leggings. Her black beret giving her a beatnik look.

"Good thing Aunt Jazz and Uncial Kwan are such goody goodies."

Laughed Diana.

"Yah they totally gilt tripped him into it."

Salina laughed hard at this. Suddenly she looked up.

"Hay where's Box Lunch? Isn't she coming?"

"She's meeting us there. She's sneaking in snacks so we don't have to hit the concession stand."

With that settled the twins went ghost becoming Astral Ash and Deathly Dian. There eyes turning green and there hair turning bright blue and more like fire. They each grabbed a friend and flue to the theater. And so it was that Amity Park had a new generation of heroes. A whole new world of adventure awaiting them. And no 1 would ever know. It was partly thanks to Clock work who wished Desiree would do some good.

THE END


End file.
